49 With RK
by Kuro49
Summary: A sentence fic, 49 topics that revolve around the pairing Rabi x Kanda.


So I read a couple of different fics like these, so I decided to make my own! Why 49 you may ask, 49 is a very special number to me! (I know that don't explain anything XPP) Well I don't own anything; especially not this pairing but I do like it very much.

XXX

**49 With RK**

XXX

**1. Entertainment**

Rabi liked to watch the display of emotions on Yuu's face whenever he whispers something sweet and affectionate in his ear. It was like a silent film that was only in display for him.

**2. Water**

Kanda always washed himself after his wounds healed themselves because he quite enjoys watching the water turn pink in the process.

**3. Found**

Rabi always wondered how Yuu can keep his long mane of ebony so clean and neat. But he never bothered asking either because he never really found the need for it.

**4. Habit**

It was a habit for Kanda to get up early in the morning to train; he just doesn't realize that Rabi was already up and awake. After all it was his habit to do so too.

**5. Girl**

When Rabi first met Kanda, he didn't quite believe that the other was a boy. He would still sometimes muse over this gender matter, though he wasn't stupid enough to voice it.

**6. Colors**

Kanda liked to rest his head on Rabi's shoulder as they sleep because it was just the right height. And at the same time Rabi liked how their hair would get tangled together in a swirl of black and red.

**7. Rules**

They didn't have any rules in their relationship, at least none that any of them knows. The two of them just know where the other would draw their lines.

**8. Watch**

Rabi likes to watch whenever Yuu starts to train, he likes to sit off in a corner and stare at the other, blindfolded and shirtless. He just didn't know that Kanda was well aware of his gazes.

**9. Old**

They were still young, many would tell people their age to go and live their life to the fullest. But they had the weight of the world on their shoulders; and so their age didn't matter as much now.

**10. Heart**

When Rabi confessed to him that he had no heart, Kanda didn't quite believe him. Even though the red head's face bore no grin or smile.

**11. Tall**

Considering that Rabi was 177 cm while Kanda was 175 cm, Rabi sure acted like a three year old especially when he was in the presence of the other.

**12. Game**

Rabi doesn't really feel threaten not even when Kanda waved Mugen around demanding for him to leave. Because no matter how you see it, this was just another part of the game they played.

**13. Pull**

Sometimes Rabi would find himself in the middle of his own attack, but he knew that a pale hand would pull him out just in time.

**14. Flames**

Kanda liked to watch as the flames danced in the pit; it reminded him of a certain flaming red head. But he would never admit this out loud.

**15. Cold**

Rabi always complained that his room was too cold for him to sleep in, but wasn't it kind of obvious when all his pillows and sheets were in Yuu's room?

**16. Open**

Kanda was always considered to be the one that wasn't open with his past. And Rabi? He was so bottled up that no one even thought about him having a past.

**17. Stop**

From the very first time they didn't really know how to start their relationship off. But once the kissing and touching got its toll, they found out that they couldn't quite stop.

**18. Thoughts**

Kanda stared at the other, his eye was closed but his mind was working. Kanda could almost hear the whirling of the gears in his head.

**19. Doubt**

Rabi always thought about whether letting Yuu in his life was a good choice. But his doubt would fade away as soon as he sees Yuu sleeping beside him, looking as content as he could get.

**20. Remember**

None of them really remember who confessed to the other but they do remember the sex that followed.

**21. Object**

Rabi was usually the one to start, but then again Kanda would never really object or anything.

**22. Only**

"You are my one and only." Rabi declared his love, only to realize that Kanda had already shut the door on him.

**23. Apparently**

Apparently Kanda wasn't very concern about the life or death of Rabi; at least that's what he says.

**24. Affect**

Rabi could have never known how Yuu was possibly going to affect him. But he certainly did freeze when he muttered the word: che after a little incident with an Akuma.

**25. Skin**

Kanda would never understand how easily Rabi's behaviors could get under his skin even after all the time they spend with one another.

**26. Even**

Kanda was never going to let Rabi get away with forming a large bite mark on his neck. He was going to get even with him, whatever it takes too.

**27. Lies**

To the two of them, the difference between a truth and a lie wasn't too far from one another. They were used to it that none of them really mind when a lie is discovered.

**28. Better**

Kanda always thought that Rabi could have found someone so much better, so why him of all people? He didn't ask but Rabi tells him anyways.

**29. Reflex**

Sometimes when Kanda wakes up to a sleeping Rabi, his instant reflex would kick in and Rabi would be on the ground. And then Kanda would remember that they were in a relationship.

**30. Bruise**

Rabi would stare at himself in the mirror; he then realized that the bruises on his body weren't from the battlefields but from something else entirely.

**31. Stars**

Every once in a while they would lie outside and stare at the stars. And for some strange reasons Rabi would always thinks that Ursa Major looked more like a squirrel than a bear.

**32. Pride **

Kanda's pride was a very important part of him. It is hard to make him let it go. But when Rabi came by with his coaxes and kisses, Kanda realized that pride was just a façade.

**33. Previous**

There was no one else before, but there was another person in each of their lives that was much more important. Kanda has that certain someone while Rabi had his true self.

**34. Heat**

Rabi wasn't a fan of the heat but he didn't mind if Yuu came wandering to him with freezing hands, because he would always be glad to warm him up.

**35. Prefer**

Kanda prefer the silence, everyone knew that for a fact. But what they didn't know is that he doesn't mind an interruption once in a while either.

**36. Stupid**

Rabi was always considered to be the stupid one, despite the fact that he was the Bookman apprentice. Kanda never really cared, as long as he isn't the victim of Rabi's latest stupidity.

**37. Thanks**

Kanda never apologizes, not even when Rabi saved him by getting himself hurt along the way because he just though that it was stupid of Rabi to get hurt for him of all people.

**38. Care**

Rabi know he may not be totally in love with Yuu like it would have been in those cheesy romance novels but the two of them cared enough about each other to sustain a relationship.

**39. Stronger**

Kanda always strived to become stronger, but it's nice to just relax once in a while for someone else to take control of the situation.

**40. Memory**

The first memory that Kanda had of Rabi was, I hate him. And that was when Rabi hasn't even opened his mouth yet.

**41. Train**

Rabi always found that his train of thoughts did not run on a set course but he did know it surrounded Yuu, who was currently sitting across the compartment from him.

**42. Detect**

Kanda isn't the best at detecting the red head's moods, but he is certainly working on it. He only used four days to realize that Rabi was feeling depressed last week.

**43. ****Job**

The two of them worked in the name of God, which was rather ironic to say since neither of them were Catholics.

**44. Knock**

Rabi never believed in superstitions because they aren't true and don't really work. But every time he hears Yuu has gotten hurt from a mission, he would always knock on wood.

**45. Blue**

In the dark Rabi realized that Yuu's hair was a coal black, while in the sun he sees that Yuu's hair was blue. He can't help but wonder whether the other could change color.

**46. Eat**

Rabi eats to survive or because he was hungry but Kanda eats because he enjoys the food that he puts in his mouth.

**47. Unlike**

When Rabi comes back littered with injuries of all kinds, Kanda can't help but worry because unlike him Rabi didn't have a curse for him to fall back on.

**48. Intense**

Kanda likes to look at his companion and pick up details that he never bothered to see before. But to Rabi it was just an intense glare that would cause him to shiver in fright.

**49. More**

Kanda and Rabi were more than just friends, but they were just less than the word lovers. They were in-between with plenty of space for themselves to become more than what they are.

XXX Kuro

That was 49 with RK! XD Leave a comment on the way out? (Also known as "review?")


End file.
